Kaoru après Hikaru
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Hikaru et Haruhi sortent ensemble, ils sont heureux. Le cercle fermera bientôt, le monde de Kaoru chancelle, il doit apprendre à retrouver le bonheur, ailleurs. Au près de qui?
1. Chapter 1

Il sentit le draps remué, un corps se redresser puis se glisser sans bruit hors du lit. Il garda les yeux fermés, pour ne pas le voir partir sans doute mais surtout pour qu'il ne lui parle pas en le voyant réveillé. Le cœur au bord des yeux, Kaoru ne dit rien. Il garda un souffle calme et long, attendant que son frère soit sortit de la chambre pour se permettre un mouvement, il roula sur lui même et mit sa tête sur l'oreiller d'Hikaru où il profita de son odeur une dernière fois avant de se lever. Hikaru ne partait pas tout de suite : il allait devoir attendre. Il se redressa à son tour et s'assit sur le bord du lit, l'oreiller de son frère tout serré contre son torse, il espérait capter les battements de ses cils et de son cœur à travers le tissu. Mais le cœur de la deuxième moitié de leur « un » ne battait plus uniquement pour lui, plus maintenant.

Depuis quelque temps, Hikaru s'ouvre au monde plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il s'est déclaré à Haruhi, leur amie au lycée, une jeune fille qui participe à leur club d'hôtes, elle a répondu par l'affirmative, Kaoru ne pensait pas que ça puisse arriver. Il se retrouve seul. Un problème plus grave se pose, pourtant, son frère a du mal à regarder l'élue de son cœur séduire de jeune fille dans sa peau de séductrice masculine. Du coup, Hikaru ne va pas très bien dans ces cas là, ça se ressent au sein du cercle où personne n'est au courant de leur relation. Kyouya a du comprendre, lui. Kaoru prit simplement pour que le Sire ne se rende compte de rien. Kaoru aussi, est amoureux d'elle. Quelle importance ? Ils sont ensemble, maintenant, et il ne peut pas penser que l'un est l'identique de l'autre pour la jeune fille alors c'est terminé, ces histoires.

Hikaru a toujours été une priorité aux yeux de son frère mais celui-ci ne veut pas souffrir lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire. La porte d'entrée se ferme et une domestique entre dans la chambre suivit de sa sœur jumelle. Toutes deux s'arrêtent près du lit, inexpressive.

« Maitre Hikaru, il est l'heure de vous préparer.

-Oui, j'arrive. »

Il sourit. Il n'est pas Hikaru. Même des jumelles ne peuvent les différencier. Pourtant, lui, il sait qui est qui. Il se relève et s'étire, son torse nu semble attirer la lumière du soleil levant, les deux servante sortent sans un regard. Il soupir. Son regard se pose sur son portable. Il le regarde sonner. Sonner encore. C'est Hikaru. Il hésite, approche sa main, rétracte ses doigts avant de le prendre, il ouvre le clapet et le colle à son oreille.

« Hikaru ? Questionne-t-il.

-Kaoru ! J'ai oublié de prendre mes clés, tu pourras me les apporter ? »

Le regard du garçon se balade dans la chambre, il confirme en descendant les escaliers, toujours torse nu, et repère finalement les clés.

« Je les ai trouvé. Je te les amènes en classe.

-On ne se retrouve pas devant le lycée ?

-Non, c'est bon, reste avec Haruhi, j'arriverais à l'heure, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de son frère. Une veste se posa sur ses épaules.

« Vous allez attrapé froid, maître Kaoru. »

Le garçon leva les eux vers l'homme, un majordome arrivé il y a peut.

« Je suis Hikaru.

-... Toutes mes excuses.

-Quand on ne sait pas, on dit juste « maître Hitachiin », compris ? »

Il avait beau continuer le jeu, ça n'avait rien de drôle sans sa moitié. Il soupira, baissa la tête puis la releva et monta à la chambre où il se changea rapidement. Ses muscles se bandèrent, il se crispait sans raison valable. Son corps entier semblait refuser de lui répondre comme chaque matin depuis plus d'une semaine. Parce que son corps refuse de fonctionner sans l'odeur constante de son frère. Il attrapa l'oreiller de celui-ci et le colla à son visage en retenant ses larmes, il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Avec Hikaru, déjà, ils étaient seuls. Maintenant, il était seul mais sans lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'amour l'a emporté loin de lui alors qu'il s'en privait. Un soupir, encore une fois. Il écarta l'oreiller de son visage pour pouvoir respirer normalement puis il prit son sac et sorti, le chauffeur l'attendait dans la voiture noire. Il avait du faire l'allée retour après avoir amener Hikaru chez Haruhi puis au lycée. Kaoru monta à l'arrière.

« Tout va bien, monsieur ?

-Démarrez. »

L'homme n'insista pas et la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée de la maison avant de rejoindre la route. Elle se gara, quelques dix ou quinze minutes plus tard devant l'immense lycée pour jeunes nantis. Kaoru sorti de la voiture sans un mot et entra. Au lieu de rejoindre sa classe comme il l'avait dit à Hikaru, il monté trois étages et se retrouva devant cette salle de musique qu'il fréquentait depuis bientôt 3 ans. Tout allait bientôt changer. Il n'aurait bientôt plus ni refuge ni amis. Honey et Mori partiront à la fin de l'année, Tamaki et Kyoua l'année suivante puis enfin, lui, Haruhi et son frère. Mais cette année déjà, comment se passeront-ils de Honey et Mori ? Le cercle va se briser. La famille se désunir. Kaoru plongera bientôt dans l'oublie. Il ouvre la porte alors qu'il l'a pensait vérouillé.

« Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Kyouya.

-Tu le demandes à qui ? Répliqua aussitôt le jumeau, visiblement irrité. Kyouya soupira.

-A celui des deux jumeaux qui ne sort pas avec Haruhi, Kaoru. »

Il fut un peu surpris mais, connaissant le brun, il s'y attendait de toute façon. C'était un garçon trop intelligent. Il fallait qu'il se confie à lui, certainement, mais l'écouterait-t-il ? Le conseillerait-il ? Lui accorderait-il un instant de sa vie occupée ?

« Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? »

Kyouya le regarda un moment sans comprendre le sens de sa question puis il lui désigna le fauteuil rouge qui occupait le centre de la salle. Kaoru alla s'y asseoir et fut bientôt rejoint par le brun à lunette qui posa un plateau. Il lui servit une tasse de thé pour le calmer avant de le regarder.

« A propos de Hikaru ?

-Je ne sais pas. De Hikaru comme de Haruhi. Et puis le cercle.

-Tu n'auras bientôt plus à te soucier du dernier point.

-C'est bien ça le problème, coupa Kaoru. Je vais faire quoi, moi, après ? Pour Hikaru, il sera bien, il ne verra plus sa petite amie séduire toute les filles qui passent, mais moi ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être égoïste vis-à-vis du bonheur de ton frère. »

Kaoru détourna les yeux et prit une gorgée du thé brûlant qui lui a été servit.

« Je veux qu'il soit heureux, mais pas à mes dépends, commença-t-il doucement avant d'élever soudain la voix. C'est quand même pas si grave ! Je veux juste qu'on reprenne comme avant ! Je suis seul sans lui ! »

Kyouya le regarda sans rien dire. Le garçon s'était levé en criant. Sa voix avait déraillé à plusieurs reprises, il semblait au bord des larmes. Le brun ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'énerver si vite et si fort à propos d'une chose aussi futile ? Avait-on à ce point besoin d'une présence ? Cela dit, le lien fraternel, jumelé de plus, devait avoir son importance. Kyouya ne dit rien, il se releva, força Kaoru à se rasseoir et resta planté un moment devant lui avant qu'il ne se décide à relever les yeux. Le regard humide, les pensées embrumées, il se releva pour cette fois être à quelques millimètres de l'insensible. Le visage baissé vers le sien, il ne fallut que quelques millièmes de secondes pour qu'il se baisse un peu, Kaoru tendait maintenant les lèvres. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Hikaru affolé qui se figea en les voyant. Il ne dit rien. Il reste simplement parfaitement immobile puis détourna la tête.

« Hikaru ! »

Enjoué, le jumeau était près à s'élancer dans ses bras mais il partait déjà.

« … Hikaru ? Hi... Hikaru ! Attends ! » Cria-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite. Mais le garçon avait déjà rejoins la salle, à quelques mètres, Kaoru s'arrêta alors que le professeur laissait Hikaru rentré. Il approcha, hésitant puis se décida enfin : il entra sans prêter attention à l'adulte sur le point de le réprimander. « Hikaru !

-... Kaoru.

-Q'est ce qui t'as prit de partir comme ça ?!

-Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? Je ne suis pas celui des deux qui s'est collé à un autre ! »

Excédé, Hikaru s'était brusquement relevé, il criait, prit d'une violente crise de jalousie et de possessivité, les filles autour étaient inquiètes, oui, mais surtout ravies par le spectacle.

« Non mais t'es pas croyable ! Hurla Kaoru, indigné. Je te rappels que tu es en couple ?! Tu vas pas me la jouer crise de jalousie maintenant !

-Fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Et il se rassit. Kaoru resta figé, quelque chose en lui venait de se briser. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, une unique perle glissa sur sa joue. Il baissa la tête en murmurant « Enflure... espèce d'enflure... après tout ça... » puis il hurla « je te déteste, Hikaru ! » et sorti en courant. Son frère ne sourcilla pas. Il ne bougea pas. Pourtant, en lui aussi, la fraternité s'était brisé.

A grandes enjambés, Kaoru parcouru le lycée, il ne savait où aller et se réfugia tout simplement dans la salle de musique qu'il venait de quitter. Il se terra dans le local après en avoir passé la porte et ne bougea plus, il pleurait à chaudes larmes, sanglotait violemment, secoué de toute part par le chagrin. Et Il ne savait pas comment réagit face à ça. Kaoru fini par remarquer sa présence et sursauta en se releva, en effaçant ses larmes il essaya de paraître sur de lui.

« Mori ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai tâché mon uniforme. À l'entraînement. Je suis venu me changer.

-Ah. OK. Bah je te laisses. »

Kaoru fit demi-tour mais la longue main de Mori enserra son bras. Il était silencieux, semblait se moquer de la situation, ne pas la vivre, et pourtant.

« Tu pleurs. »

Intelligent, ce garçon, pensa Kaoru. Il ne répondit pas pour autant et déposa son regard dans le sien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de conversation, avec lui, certes ils s'entendaient bien mais dans quelles mesures puisqu'ils se connaissaient finalement à peine ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Au point où il en était, il n'avait rien à craindre, dans quelques semaines Mori serait parti et ne pourrait plus révéler ses problèmes. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se confier deux fois dans la même matinée. La même heure, qui plus est.

« Ouais, c'est rien. Un caprice.

-... C'est Hikaru, qui fait des caprices.

-Je suis Hikaru !

-Non, tu es Kaoru., affirma Mori.

-Et je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ?!

-Mon cœur bat la chamade. »

Kaoru ne comprit pas tout de suite, il plongea son regard dans celui de Mori, resta longuement silencieux alors que le rouge commençait à coloré ses pommettes.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu rougis. Tu as compris. Pourquoi as-tu pleurer ? C'est à cause de Kyoya ?

-Hein ? Il n'a rien fait.

-... Il a voulu t'embrasser.

-Comment tu...

-J'étais là, le coupa-t-il, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai parlé à Kyoya. Il ne recommencera pas. »


	2. Chapter 2

Mori se tenait encore devant lui, silencieux, posé. Il ne semblait pas stressé, ni même intéressé à vrai dire. Le regard de Kaoru se posa dans le sien, il le regarda un moment. Ce garçon venait de se déclarer, n'est ce pas ? Si brusque, si rapide... Impossible, donc. Il se mordit la lèvre, détourna les yeux et essaya de se dégager mais la poigne était violente.

Je suis pris entre deux feux, pensait Kaoru. D'un côté, Mori, sur-protecteur avec moi, voir plus qu'avez Honey. De l'autre, Kyouya, à l'affût de la moindre expression de ma part.

Délaissant Honey, le premier approcha du jumeau. Hikaru était assit à côté de lui, tout deux se comportaient comme d'habitude malgré leur querelle. Étrangement, c'était déjà du passé. Le grand s'arrêta quand il vit Hikaru enlaçé fiévreusement son frère.

« Kaoru.

-Hikaru... ?

-Pardonnes moi, Kaoru... J'ai été idiot.

-Non, c'est moi... J'ai eu peur, Hikaru, tellement peur... »

Pour une fois les larmes dans les yeux de Kaoru n'était pas fausse. Celles de Hikaru, en revanche, n'était que réaction physiologique. Kaoru ne s'en rendit pas compte, une larme perla alors qu'il se collait au torse accueillant de son jumeau. Mori posa sa main sur son épaule et l'en écarta, le tirant contre lui sans un mot, sous le regard étonné des deux jeunes filles et de Hikaru.

« Mori, interpella Kyoya, Kaoru n'est pas ton lovely item. » Il semblait excédé en disant ces paroles, sur le point de perdre son sang froid. « Laisses le avec Hikaru. C'est un duo. Quand à toi, retourne avec Honey, s'il-te-plais. »

Mori n'obéis pas, il continuait à serrer Kaoru contre lui. Hikaru ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se releva en grognant et le soma d'arrêter là le contact. Kyoya intervint à nouveau mais fut éconduit par Hikaru :

« Oh toi, c'est bon ! On en reparlera quand tu auras roulé une pelle à tous les membres du cercle !

-Peut-être devrais-je commencé par toi ? Répliqua sèchement l'intéressé. »

Devant le désordre et les problèmes causé, une fois n'est pas coutume, par le charme de Kaoru, il fallut fermer le cercle et reconduire les oisives demoiselles en allongeant excuses sur excuses. Une fois seuls, les garçons et Haruhi se regardèrent tour à tour et Tamaki convoqua un conseil de famille.

« Bon, il se passe quoi, cette semaine ? D'abord cet idiot de Hikaru qui reste scotché à ma petite fille et maintenant ça ! Vous voulez que je meurs ?

-Si tu le permets, soupira Kyoya, je vais exposer les problèmes.

-En omettant le plus important, je suppose ? Pesta Hikaru aussitôt

-Fermes là pour une fois, laisses le parler ! Riposta Kaoru

-Tu n'as pas à prendre sa défense, posa Mori, il ne le mérite pas.

-... Vous voulez mon lapinou ? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Honey puis vers Mori. Le doute n'était plus permis : il y a avait un gros problème et si Kyoya raccourcirait la vérité et que Mori ne dirait pas un mot, Honey lui semblait au courant de tout et il n'y avait rien de plus facile que de faire parler ce petit être si doux. Haruhi se lança aussitôt, pour une fois intéressé par les problèmes du groupe et espérant également détourné l'attention de son nouveau couple.

« Honey, je te donnerais plein de pâtisseries si tu nous dit ce qui se passe avec Mori.

-Pour de vrai ? À la crème ? Avec des fraises ? Questionna-t-il, les yeux brillants.

-Avec tout ce que tu veux !

-Hm... D'accord !

-Honey, coupa Mori. Ne dis rien.

-Mais... »

Les yeux brillants de larmes de détresse, Honey regardait le géant brun qui se dressait devant lui. Il avait le choix : pâtisseries délicieuses ou Mori. Il baissa les yeux et tandis son lapin en peluche à bout de bras pour le regardant. « Je dois faire quoi ? » le questionna-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, il sembla ensuite écouté une réponse et il hocha gravement la tête. « Tu as raison Monsieur Lapinou ! », il serra la peluche contre lui, un regard déterminé sur le visage. L'espoir renaissait chez Mori, cette peluche, aussi stupide que celui paraisse, avait toujours prit les décisions qui l'arrangeaient.

« Je ne dirais rien pour moins de 12 pâtisseries ! »

Bizarrement, le géant brun ne fut pas étonné. Kyouya accepta le marché, suivit aussitôt par Hikaru et Haruhi. Kaoru lui, lança un regard affolé aux hommes qui l'entouraient. _Je suis dans une belle galère..._ se dit-il. _Finalement la fin du cercle c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise nouvelle. _Il n'avait pas tord. Mori et Honey parti, un problème s'évanouissait. Suivit par Kyoya et Tamaki, un autre, on le peut plus majeur, disparaissait. Ne restait que Hikaru et Haruhi mais pour ça, il aviserait le moment venu. Il lui suffisait de tenir face à ça, quelques années supplémentaire. Il se surprit à espérer une rupture et se mordit la lèvre, il s'en voulait horriblement. Son frère ne méritait pas de souffrir.

La discussion battait son plein à côté, on marchandait des pâtisseries contre des informations et le petit Honey était tellement discret qu'il proposait même de vendre Kyoya, Hikaru, Haruhi et, étonnement, Tamaki. Le jumeau célibataire, lui, se questionnait sans les écouter. _C'est pas possible quand même... Que Mori se déclare maintenant, soit, il part dans quelques semaines, il pourra plus ensuite. Même si j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit pour un autre que Honi, je suppose qu'il faut que je l'accepte. Mais à côté, y a Kyoya et lui... bah c'est un mystère quand même. Déjà, j'étais sur qu'il était plus sur Haruhi... Cela dit avec Haruhi qui sort avec Hikaru, il doit vouloir se rabattre sur une pièce de sous-marque, moi. Pourquoi pas. Ça lui ressemble assez._

Quand il sorti de ses pensées, tous les regards étaient tournés sur lui.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu, demanda Kyoya, tu refuses n'est-ce pas ?

-Refusez quoi ? J'écoutais pas. »

Kyoya soupira et se détourna un peu. C'est donc Tamaki qui se mit à expliquer la situation : on proposait à Honey 35 pâtisseries pour balancer Mori, 24 pour balancer Haruhi, le même nombre pour balancer Hikaru, 20 pour balancer Kyoya et enfin, 90 pour balancer le Sir. Kaoru soupira, connaissant Honey il allait...

« Mori est amoureux de Kaoru, Haruhi et Hikaru sortent ensemble, Kyoya a essayé d'embrasser Kaoru et Tamaki est en couple avec un garçon de terminale ! J'ai le droit à mes 193 pâtisseries maintenant ? »

Tous le monde resta silencieux. Sauf Hikaru qui cru bon de lancer une vannes de mauvaises augures :

« En gros, je suis le seul hétéro ? »

Les regards sur lui furent si électrisant que Kaoru s'étonna de le voir encore en vie. Il haussa les épaules, tout ça ne le concernait plus vraiment il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. _Donc le Sir est amoureux hein... C'est bizarre, j'étais persuadé qu'il était hétéro. Peut-être qu'il se trompe encore dans la nature de ses sentiments !_ Perdu dans ses pensées, Kaoru hocha la tête comme si il avait tout compris à ce qui c'était passé dans l'esprit de Tamaki. Autour de lui, les garçons criaient. Tamaki serrait Haruhi contre son cœur en reprochant à Hikaru de l'avoir dévergondée, Kyoya expliquait à Honey qu'il n'aurais aucune pâtisseries et Mori caressait la tête de se dernier pour le rassurer. _Y a vraiment rien à faire, c'est tous des abrutis aujourd'hui._

Prétextant une envie de vomir, le jeune garçon s'était rendu à l'infirmerie. Il était à présent assit en tailleurs sur le bord du lit blanc et jouait à Candy Crush Saga sur son portable pour s'évader un peu. La journée avait été périlleuse. Entre Mori et Kyoya qui ne savait plus calmer leurs ardeurs, son frère qui avait criser et toutes les révélations faites par Honey, Kaoru aurait préféré ne plus savoir réfléchir. Il soupira longuement en voyant l'écran de son portable se noircir. Plus de batterie, inutile même d'essayer de le rallumer. Il s'allongea sur le lit blanc en croisant ses bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. _Pour une fois, je suis désiré._

Kaoru ne rouvrit les yeux qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser la situation. Kyoya... était là, de toute évidence. Et il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire.

« Heum... Excuses moi, Kyoya, t'es un peu sur moi.

-Je sais. »

L'homme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il fixait le garçon droit dans les yeux en affichant un sourire carnassier. Finalement semblable à celui du chat de Cheshire. Il descendit lentement son visage dans le cou de Kaoru. Celui-ci sentit son souffle sur sa peau, il ferma les yeux en frémissant, laissant les lèvres se poser délicatement sur lui. Je suis censé le repousser, se disait-il. Mais le mouvement était étrangement agréable.

« Kyouya arrêtes, fais pas le con...

-Au contraire, je sais ce que je fais ? »

Kyouya passa une main sous la chemise de son soit disant amour, atteignant la peau brûlante sans difficulté. Ce contact lui avait manqué. Il n'avait plus le temps de s'adonner à ce genre de plaisir depuis son entrée en première. Il libéra sa langue et la passa lentement dans le creux de l'épaule de celui qui venait de devenir à ses yeux son amant, il laissa sa salive se déposer sur la blancheur, passant à sa gorge pour le faire frémir. Son action ne rata pas. Le corps de Kaoru se souleva légèrement, dans un soupir d'aise court mais profond. Ce dernier ne savait plus comment réagir sous les attaques de son aîné, il essaya dans un élan de lucidité de repousser la tête qui s'était enfouit dans son cou, il avait agrippé ses cheveux et tirait Kyouya en arrière. Celui-ci se redressa, il plongea son regard dans le sien au moment où, avec un sourire malicieux, il pinça son téton gauche. Les yeux de son amant se mirent à briller brusquement, sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Chaque fois que le garçon amorçait une réponse, il pinçait un peu plus fort. Comprenant vite le système, Kaoru choisi de se taire et referma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle pour être capable de retenir les gémissements qui le prenaient à la gorge. Rien y faisait. Kyouya savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et il le faisait brillamment. Les premiers boutons de la chemise furent défais. Captivé par le torse qui se dévoilait, le brun ne faisait absolument pas attention aux actions de celui qu'il dominait au point que, lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il fut surpris par le flash d'un téléphone portable. Kaoru venait de le prendre en photo pendant qu'il s'affairait à le déshabiller.

« Attends... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Bah, je dois être le premier à te voir comme ça... Ce serait sympa pour ton book du cercle, non ? »

Kyouya mit un moment à remettre ses idées en place. Son « amant » s'amusait à le prendre en photo pour ce qui ressemblait à une menace et s'amusait qui plus est à le sous-entendre puceau. Il ne l'était pas, ce qu'il était en revanche c'est persuadé que ça se voyait dans ses gestes experts. C'était au tour de Kaoru d'afficher un sourire malicieux maintenant. Il ne s'était pas débattu, en effet, mais c'était seulement pour être capable de résonner un minimum : son assaillant était bien plus fort que lui mais aussi bien plus rationnel que n'importe quel agresseur sexuel.

« On parlemente un peu ?

-Je suppose qu'on a pas tout à fait le choix...

-Comme tu dis ! »

Le ton enjoué de Kaoru avait le don d'énerver le grand brun. Il le tenait, cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas le choix et décida donc de le lâcher.

« Bon, supprime ces photos maintenant.

-Hors de question, c'est du collector ! Mais temps que tu me toucheras pas, elles resteront privées. »

Il faudrait lui prendre son portable et ce n'était pas chose facile. _Je suis fière de moi_, pensa Kaoru,_ il peut plus rien contre moi. _Kyouya se releva pour de bon et quitta le lit blanc, il se pencha sur les lèvres du garçon qui se contenta de lui montrer son portable en riant. L'aîné se releva et quitta la pièce en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Kaoru se redressa et rattacha sa chemise avant de se lever à son tour, quittant le contact douillet et brûlant du lit à contre coeur. Il regarda l'heure, ça faisait bien une heure que les cours étaient fini... Hikaru était certainement déjà parti avec Haruhi. Il se rassit. Il n'avait aucune envie de se relever pour se retrouver, encore une fois, seul dans l'immense demeure.


End file.
